New Generation of Demigods
by butterflylover101
Summary: The world of PJO but mostly OCs. Brief mention of Percy and Annabeth. Elli Richardson and her best friend Kai Lenoa join the world of demigods when they discover a secret about themselves. Through their experiences, they find adventure, danger, and who knows, maybe even love.
1. Chapter 1

"Today is going to be the worst day ever" thought Elli. Today she had to go to "All Alone Kids". It was a program for kids with single parents. Why did she have to go though? Her life was great! She and her mom, Amélie, lived in San Diego, CA with her cat Myra. She had just finished her freshman year of high school and was looking forward to the summer. Beaches, surfing, endless hours of reading, and hanging with her best friend Kai, who also happened to be in "All Alone Kids". So why did she have to waste her time listening to stories about abandonment and sorrow. As far as she knew, her dad was OK, even if she didn't know him well. She's seen him once or twice, and he sent her birthday money, sometimes. She didn't care though. He wasn't a part of her life. So why did she have to go to this stupid program? She pondered this for a while and suddenly she felt hands over her eyes and darkness.

"Guess who" said an obviously disguised low voice.

"Kai... Just what do you think you're doing?!" Replied Elli as she spun out of his reach.

"You looked sad."

"I was thinking"

"Then don't do that anymore."

Elli grinned. Kai could always solicit a grin out of her even when she was grumpy.

"Come on! We're gonna be late" Kai grabbed Elli by the hand and they sprinted to the big, silver building in which "All Alone Kids" took place. If anyone else had tried to take Elli's hand that day, she would have knocked them into next week. But Kai and Elli had known each other for as long as they could remember, and been best friends almost as long.

Elli stopped abruptly just before they reached the building. Kai read her mind before she could say anything

"I know. I hate it too. Especially Director Brownhall. But we have to do it."

"But…"

"What I also know is that you're in a grouchy mood today, but that doesn't mean that you can act on it. Come on! Where's the Elli that I know and love?"

He said it before he thought about his words. He quickly grabbed the slightly bewildered Elli though, and ran into the class, just as Director Brownhall was taking roll.

"Kai Lenoa?" An out of breath "Here" could be heard from the back of the room. "Right under the wire I see? Hmm. Joan Petunia? The new student I see." She looked at her with such disdain one would think she was a cockroach. She didn't let her say "here" before she moved on to the next name.

"Elli Richardson? There you are my dear."

Elli didn't know why she treated her with such kindness and the others with such disregard. Who knows?

"And finally, Alfred Zamora"

"Here"

"Good. Let's get on with things, shall we? How about we start with private talks first. Elli, Kai, and Anna please follow me."

Anna was 10 year-old in their class who was shy, but somehow always found a way to get what she wanted. Kai and Elli shared a telepathic thought as they followed Director Brownhall down a corridor they'd never seen before. "Where are we going?" Their question was answered soon enough when Brownhall opened the door to a small, cramped, dark room. "Come in. Take a seat." The door locked behind her and they all realized that something was going on. Then, Director Brownhall began to change shape. Into this mangled, ugly, half-person. Her voice changed as she spoke. "Yes. First demigod meals in a long time." She approached Anna first. "Ahh. Young meat." Then, Joan burst through the door and kicked Browhall in the face. She appeared to be wearing brown leg warmers, and no pants. At this point, everyone was confused. Kai was the first to react. After a minute of fighting, Joan pulled out a bronze sword and Kai grabbed her arm so she wouldn't use it. "What is going on?" He screamed. "No one can escape Lamia. I will come for you!" Then, when Kai was distracted, Joan threw the sword at Brownhall, and she disintegrated into dust. By this time, Kai was done with the nonsense, and Anna and Elli were just standing in the corner, mouths hanging open in disbelief. "Ok. What the hell was that!?" Kai screamed at Joan.

"No time for explanations." Exclaimed Joan, "Come with me."

She bounded out of the room, and they didn't have any other choice but to follow her. When they got outside, they watched her hail a taxi, and they all got in. Joan handed the driver a 50 dollar bill and said, "Ignore everything we say."

"Gotcha toots." Replied the cab driver.

They all piled in, and Anna began to cry. As Elli comforted her, Kai faced Joan and said, "Ok. What was that? Where are you taking us?"

Joan shook her head and sighed, "It's a long story.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's a long story"

Anna nestled up to me when she stopped crying, and we watched Joan as she thought about what she was going to tell us. "I don't know where to start"

At this point, I was getting impatient too, "Well, you can start by telling us what tried to kill us in there, and what you did with it."

"What you saw in there was Lamia. She is a dæmon who eats children. Hera cursed her."

"Hold up!" Said Kai, "Isn't Hera a Greek God?"

"Goddess, yes."

"But they don't exist!" chimed in Anna.

Joan looked a bit taken aback, and started muttering to herself. Something about "charms" and "no surprise" After she huffed about that for a minute, she said, "They do exist, and." Before she could finish Kai interrupted her, "Hold up. You mean to tell us that the gods in Greek Mythology exist? No way, this is fake."

"If you'd just let me finish!" She screeched and the driver almost missed a turn.

"The Greek gods most certainly exist, now and always. They move with the times, so instead of in Greece, right now they live in NYC. I know. Why would they pick someplace with so much pollution. Blech. Anyway, sometimes, the gods have kids with mortals."

At this point, Anna said, "Eww!" and after hearing something that Kai whispered in my ear, and I joined her. "Anyway," said Joan, clearly annoyed with our ignorance, "You are three of those kids. Right now, we're going to a place where you will be safe from creatures like that. I know what you're thinking. No respect for nature. It maddens me."

Then, Anna read all of our minds, "But, what are you then?"

"Excellent question my dear. I am a satyr. Half goat half human." Seeing the looks of disbelief on all of our faces, Joan continued, "It's okay. You'll get used to seeing mythological creatures where we are going."  
Then I spoke up, "Well, where ARE we going?"

Joan breathed in, and said, "Camp Half-Blood"


End file.
